


[podfic] Light in the Darkness

by Fiathel



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Found Families, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Strange Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiathel/pseuds/Fiathel
Summary: Christmas, as it is, is theirs.Podfic version of Light in the Darkness by Oparu (USSJellyfish).
Relationships: Vanessa Ives & Sir Malcolm Murray, Vanessa Ives/Sir Malcolm Murray





	[podfic] Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810438) by [Oparu (USSJellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/pseuds/Oparu). 



> Please go read the original work and show it some love! And thank you, Oparu (USSJellyfish), for the permission to podfic your wonderful story, I had a blast!

**Streaming:**

**Length:**

8:52

**Download:**

[mp3](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/33/items/podfic-light-in-the-darkness/%5BPodfic%5D%20Light%20in%20the%20Darkness.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> So, any thoughts? I always appreciate feedback and criticism. The main thing I'm worried about is the voices. I hope it doesn't sound ridiculous with how I tried to imitate Timothy Dalton and Eva Green - I really did try my best, though I realise I'm no impressionist. The mimicking wasn't my initial plan, but it rather turned out that way because I wanted a clearer separation between the narration and dialogue.
> 
> Anyhow, I really enjoyed reading this fic, and it came with such perfect timing, too! I recently finished watching Penny Dreadful and Christmas is just around the corner. So glad to see something written about Vanessa and Malcolm too, they really stole the show for me personally.
> 
> If anyone has ideas on what I could podfic next, I'm all ears. I do prefer stories set in old times or works that have a lyrical/archaic language.


End file.
